Homecoming
by starkat78
Summary: For one of the crew, her colony is in trouble and the Enterprise has been called to help, Sequel to A New Member
1. A message

Homecoming  
  
I don't own anything of Star Trek, just Kylin Moore and anyone can use her. I don't do this for profit just for fun and any exec is free to use this material.  
  
Recap: Kylin Moore is the ship's new civilan ambassdor from Federation of Intergalactic Peace Core (F.I.P.C). She was assigned after the Andorians took over the Vulcan sancuantrary to negiotate culture issues. Its taken a while for the crew to get use to her and vice versa. For anyone reading this for the first time, please read A New Member to get a better idea. Anyway, sorry it took so long to start this, but I just finished midterms.  
  
Chap 1  
  
Kylin looked at her closet. She was getting ready to leave in two days for her brother's wedding. Her case was on her bed and she was trying to decide what to pack. "I can't believe this, I can negiote a contract between a group of Klingons and Vulcans and I can't figure out what to wear," She muttered to herself feeling like a clique.  
  
Kylin went and sat on her bed, wishing the her leave would come sooner. She had been on the Enterprise now for 3 months. Professionaly speaking, this had been the best thing that had ever happened to her career. In 3 months the ship had made 10 first contracts and she had been involved in each one and had even started a culture exchange with six of them. Kylin was doing the work of 3 but it didn't bother her. She was classifying data that no human or Vulcan had ever seen seen before. In all her years with the Vulcans, Kylin had never seen so much activity. Their policy of non exploration, just study, had limited her opportunities.  
  
Personally speaking, this had been extremely hard. After the rocky reception Kylin had received, she found herself having trouble bonding with the crew. Their icy initation reaction had evolved into one of overcompensation. Kylin didn't her psychology degree to know that they were feeling guilty. It was hard enough for her to be there after all that had happen without them turning around every five seconds to sure she was fine. At first it was amusing but now it had gotten to the point that she spent as much time in her quarters and office as possible. The only person that taken a clue had been Trip. He was still polite and courteous but he seem to had some sort of meter that measured when she had enough. He still left a rose in her office each day.  
  
Kylin smiled and looked at the pile of pressed flowers she kept on her desk. She knew Trip wanted something more meaningful but she couldn't even bring herself when she wasn't even sure she would be on the Enterprise that much longer. Kylin was really looking forward to going home and talking her best friend Sophie. She could always count on Sophie to keep an open mind.  
  
"Dr. Moore you have message coming through," T'Pol's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Who is it from," Kylin asked, getting up  
  
"Its from the F.P.I.C," the Vulcan replied.  
  
"Thank you, I'll take it here," Kylin said, going to her desk.  
  
"Do you require a secure link," T'Pol asked.  
  
Kylin rolled her eyes, "No that will not be necessary," she said and pushed a button. Cal Ishira's face appeared on her monitor. "Good evening Cal."  
  
"Hello Kylin, how are things, we're really impressed with the data are sending back. So far we have had 3 transmissions from the species that you met," he told.  
  
"Thats good to know. I doing as well can be expected," Kylin told him, "So are you calling me at 0100 your time to tell me how great my work is so I can get a prep talk or is something else up."  
  
"You can you can be so on target sometimes, that it could be really annoying," Cal told her yawning, "Yes something is up, something big and you are about to be to in the thick of it. Your brother Allan is getting married this weekend right," Cal asked, and she nodded her head.  
  
"I'm taking a transport on the Siruk in two days," Kylin replied, "Why?"  
  
"You're not going on the Enterprise," Cal said suprised.  
  
"You've read my reports and you're avoiding my question," She told him annoyed. He knew had she had felt about staying aboard. Kylin wished he would get to the point.  
  
"Kylin, I don't how to tell you this, but we got a transmission from the Klingons yesterday," Cal began slowly, Kylin didn't like the sound of this, "Apparently they have a claim where the New Tierra colony is."  
  
Kylin felt her face go white, "What are they saying Cal," her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"They're saying that New Tierra is theirs and if we wish to avoid a massacare we better get our people out now before Monday." Cal told her.  
  
Kylin realised that today was Monday and her colony had less then a week to get out. She also knew that the settlers would not leave their homes without a fight. She felt an anxiety attack build and started to breath, "What is Starfleet and the High Command saying about this," She asked.  
  
"They recommend evaculating the colony out," he told.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Kylin said, "I know these people Cal, they'll never go for this. I can understand the Vulcans' position, but aren't we the same people as Starfleet? If we do this whats to say that the Klingons won't try this later with someone else."  
  
"I know Kylin but lets face it, a fight with the Klingons? You know their systems as anyone out there, we not equipped to fight this. Not for a long time anyway," Cal told, praying she would understand, "F.P.I.C has taken the position of Starfleet and the High Command."  
  
Kylin took another deep breath, she knew Cal was right and this had not been a easy decision for him. He had a son that lived on New Tierra. "What do you want me to do, I'm not staying here Cal while my people are in trouble." she said.  
  
Cal looked relieved, "We need your help, Starfleet is going to send orders to your Captain, to turn around the Enterprise. I going to meet you at New Tierra with a couple of Starfleet bigwigs and some of the High Command. A group of Klingon ambassadors (both of them rolled their eyes as he said this) are going to meet us there. You and I are going to negiotate for more time and you going to have your people to leave. My son is here with his family, they're not going back," Cal told her.  
  
"Understood," Kylin said.  
  
"Goodnight then and I will see you sometime tomorrow," Cal told her.  
  
"See you at New Tierra, Moore out," Kylin said shutting off her screen. She looked at the case on her bed. Great, now I have to pack even sooner, she thought. Kylin went to the communicator but decided against using it, she would go to the dining hall for supper tonight. As one of the senior execs, she was entitled to that. She looked at the clock and realized that dinner hadn't been served and she had five minutes.  
  
Walking down to the mess hall Kylin noticed people where staring her. she realized it had been about a month since she had taken a meal with anyone. Pausing at the door, she wondered if she wanted to do this. She took a breath and opened the door.   
  
Archer, T'Pol and Trip were in the room. Each one including T'Pol looked at her, surprised. Kylin realized she hadn't been in this room since her first night on Enterprise. "Good evening Kylin, what can I do for you," Archer asked, having a pretty good idea about why she was here.  
  
"I thought I would just have something eat, its been awhile since I have eaten with anyone," Kylin replied, taking a seat & put a napkin on her lap, "I also just got a transmission from F.P.I.C. that I need to discuss with you. Have you received a communication from Starfleet?"  
  
The members of the command staff nodded their heads, "I was just about to speak to you about it," Archer told her. "I just had Travis change course, we will be arriving at New Tierra tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Captain, the only way I would have there that quickly is if the Vulcans would have sent a Surak class and I doubt that would have happened," Kylin said.  
  
"Its the least we can do," Archer said. Trip and T'Pol looked at her echoing the Captain with their eyes.  
  
Kylin felt herself go bright red. Having an Irish mother made her blush like, she felt that was one her weaknesses in dealing. "Captain, you don't owe me anything, I want to get this straight. In fact, if I hadn't been trying to avoiding you and your crew for the last few months, I would said something sooner. I don't go into a situation with people who think they need they owe me some more then needed. Its makes them sloppy and that could be dangerous. What happened on Calveria was an accident, I'm over it I hope you are and this crew is as well," Kylin said, hoping this would resolve things.  
  
Archer realized she didn't include herself in with his crew but she was right. "You're right, we've been overcompesating. We need to move past this. I need you to be part of this crew, not feel excluded."  
  
The rest of dinner went well and they discussed what was going to happen tommorrow. As they were getting up, Trip approached her quietly. "Hey, can I talk to your for a minute," he asked, "I want to show you something."  
  
She nodded and they left the mess hall together. They walked in silence until they entered a room filled with plants. "Trip this is amazing," Kylin, "Its almost like a garden."  
  
"This is the it Hyponics Bay, remember I was going to show you this," Trip said, turning red.  
  
Kylin remembered, just before her arrest, they had planned to see this place. In the 3 months since, she had been avoiding them. She realized part of the reason everyone had been overdoing with her was because cold shoulder she had been giving back.  
"I do," Kylin told him quietly, "amd I got the flowers."  
  
Trip took her hand, and pulled them both down. He took it as a good sign that she didn't resist. "How have you been, I would have talk you soon, but I didn't want to push it," he asked.  
  
"I've been edgy. Thank you for being so considerate. I needed sometime to think," she said being honest, "And with this..."  
Kylin didn't finished the sentence.  
  
Gently Trip pulled her into his arms, "Shh, it will be okay, they won't be hurt."  
  
"Even if I can convince them to leave and get the Klingons to hold off, this really sucks Trip, it took 2 years to get there and we put 18 years on this planet and now we have to give it up in a matter of days," Kylin said feeling frustated.  
  
"I know," he told her, wondering what it would be like to leave Earth and never be able to come back, "But they are going home, not an alien world like Vulcan or Kronos."   
  
"Try telling some of the settlers that. There are 30,000 people to get out of there. We going to need a that Surak class ship and a few others. I don't even want to think about the displacement," Kylin shuddered, "They are going to need help re-settling. About 30% of the people there have never been to Earth."  
  
Trip looked at her and had to asked, "Are you going stay with them."  
  
Kylin stared into space, "I don't know, I doubt it, its not my area of expertise. I wouldn't be much help. I will probably stay a couple of weeks and help with the arrangments. I just used the vacation I for my brother's wedding."  
  
Trip took a deep breath relieved. "Kylin, I know its not the best time and I will drop it if you want me to, but have thought of us at all, because its what I think of all the time."  
  
Kylin turned around and stood on her knees, "All the time," she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"And," he spoke softly.  
  
"We're okay, and I want to try if you still do," Kylin told him, putting a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Thank God," Trip said and pulled her to him and kissed her. They stayed like that for a moment, kissing and exploring with their hands until they heard the chef come. Quickly before anyone noticed, they got up and left.  
  
They were laughing when they got to her quarters. "I have get to Engineering," he said, tracing her face with his fingers.  
  
"Thats fine, because now I really do have to pack, my aunt is going to want me stay with her," Kylin told him, "Besides, I need to have a clear head, so before we get anymore hotter, let me get this settled."  
  
"You got it, darling, but I going to kiss you any chance I get," he said, using his Southern charm to the most.  
  
"Goodnight Commander," she told him smiling, really smiling for the first time in months.  
  
"Goodnight Dr. Moore," Trip told her in a way that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
And it was a good night. Kylin got her things ready and Trip sent her a goodnight message.  
  
The next day went in flurry between meetings with the crew and preparing presentations the colonists, Starfleet, the High Command and the Klingons.  
  
Around 1730 (5:30 pm) the ship came into orbit with New Tierra. Kylin looked at the planet that had been her home for so many years. She hadn't been back in a year. Memories consumed her as they went to the shuttle pod. Trip sensing her anxiety took her hand in pod as they descended to surface. Kylin couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry about the babble and leaving it this way, I promise the next part soon. :) 


	2. Coming Home

Okay I don't own Star Trek or any of these characters except Kylin Moore and anyone can use her. I'm not making money off of this, I'm just doing this for fun.  
  
Recap: Kylin has just found her colony has been targeted by the Klingon Empire and she has get to them to return back to Earth...Thats easier said then done.  
  
Kylin watched as the ground grew closer. She had been in contact with her aunt earlier in the day, so she was expected. The shuttle landed and she got out carefully. Very few things had changed in the year she had been gone. In addition to Trip, Archer and T'Pol had come down as well.   
  
"Aunt Kylie," she heard a child scream. Kylin looked and saw her nephew and niece running to her. The rest of her family were behind them.  
  
Kylin forgot all of the facade and decorum that she had learned over her years as an ambassador and run to met them. "Jason, Lori, I miss you two so much," she said getting down on her knees to be at their level. They both ran to her outstrenched arms. She couldn't believe had big they had gotten in the year that she had been away.  
  
"Hey do you have be 3 feet tall to get some attenion here," Her brother Allan said.  
  
"Nope, just have half a brain," Kylin told her younger brother, saying their rituation joke.  
  
"C'mom here," he said, laughing hugging her. Her Aunt Lisa and other family came. Her shipmates kept a respectable distance as the family reunited. Kylin was grateful but she kept feeling sicker and sicker, knowing the news that she had to bring.  
  
"Ky, who are your friends," Aunt Lisa asked, putting her arms around her niece's shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I where my manners. There is Captain Jonathan Archer, Subcommander T'Pol and Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker. This is my aunt Lisa Geller, my cousins Ben and Allen Geller and their wives Sophie and Shannon. These rugrats here are my nephew Jason and my niece Lori."  
  
Everyone said their greetings. "Welcome home honey," Lisa told Kylin, "Where are your things?"  
  
Kylin lifted her bag. Her brother Ben took it from her, "What do you have in here Kylie, a Vulcan speed cruiser," he said teasing her.  
  
"Picture an appendage on my hands sticking at you," Kylin told him.  
  
He just laughed at her. "Please come to my home tonight for dinner," Lisa said inviting the crew.  
  
"We would be honored too," Archer told her.  
  
"Tell your crew they are more then welcome to come down while you are in orbit," Lisa told him.  
  
"We'll do that," Trip promised.  
  
"Aunt Lisa when you get a minute, I need to talk you," Kylin whispered as they walked to the transport vehicle. The crew of the Enterprise returned, to the ship promising to return in hour so Kylin and her family could have sometime together.  
  
"Sure sweetie, by the way your boss, Cal Ishira called, he told me tell that he would be arriving around seven. I told him to come over to the house for dessert," she told her.  
  
The ride to the house did not take to long, with the family catching up. Lori and Jason tried to tell Kylin what had been going on for the past year.  
  
When they got inside in the kitchen, Lisa pulled her niece aside. "What did you want tell me Kylin," she asked as started to pull dishes out of the cabinets her husband Alex had built 15 years ago. Alex Geller had died 10 years ago and was buried 7 miles outside the city.  
  
"You're still on the council right," Kylin asked. Lisa nodded her head. "Can you call an emergency meeting of the council tonight or tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Tonight, I can't because its the annual founding festival but tomorrow I can, why Kylie, whats going on," she asked, frowning.  
  
Kylin wanted to smack her head. She had forgotten the annual founding festival, where the colony celebrated its arrival in New Tierra. That made things much worse. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone not even Ben or Allan or their families. I may tell Sophie but thats it, if you feel can't hold this, lets just drop it and I will explain everything tommorrow morning."  
  
"You better tell me Ky," Lisa taking a seat, wishing she had a Scotch.  
  
"Starfleet and the High Command got a message two days ago from the Klingons. They are claiming that this planet belongs to them, that we have no right here. They have given us to Monday to vacate or they'll take matters in their own hands," Kylin said.   
  
To her credit, Lisa didn't scream or react in a violate way. Quietly, she got up and took a glass from the cabinet and took a drink of water. "What does the High Command and Starfleet have to say about this," Lisa asked, already having a good idea.  
  
"They want us to resettle," Kylin said, "They will not help us if we stay and fight."  
  
"Figures," Lisa replied, her voice bitter, "I can understand the High Command's position, but Starfleet? We suppose to all be humans, you'd think we stick together. But after what happened to your parents, I guess anything is possible." Her memories of her brother's death weren't as graphic as Kylin's but just as traumatic.  
  
"I know Aunt Lisa, but I have seen what the Klingons are capable of. What we have are a bunch of plasma weapons and some cargo ships capable of Warp 3 if we're lucky. They have photonic torpedos, it comes down to a fight, it won't be much of a contest," Kylin told her.  
  
Lisa Geller knew that her niece was right, but it certainly didn't make her feel better about it. "I will call a meeting first thing tomorrow, but you better be damn convicing," she replied, "its a good thing Allan's wedding was moved up to Friday, at least they'll get sometime to themselves. You better go upstairs and unpack."  
  
Kylin nodded and went up to her old room. It was pretty much like she had left it when she went away to school a decade ago. In the years she had been gone she had always taken it forgranted that she would here. The fact that would not be option after next Monday struck a sense of finality in her. She hadn't taken that much from the ship so she finished unpacking fairly quickly and took her padd so she could work.  
  
"Hey, no working, you are suppose to be on break," Sophie standing in the doorway.  
  
Kylin dropped the padd and embraced her old friend and brother's wife. "How are you," she asked "and where are Jason and Lori?"  
  
"They went out with Ben to get ice cream so you and I can have a little girl talk," Sophie told her, "We have about 30 minutes so it better be juicy girl talk."  
  
Kylin had to laugh, her friend always had a manic personality. "You're right, how is nursing treating you."  
  
"Don't pulled that on me, you're the one leading the exciting career, meeting interesting people," Sophie said.  
  
"Yeah I know, hobknobbing with celebrites," Kylin said finishing it for her, wishing she hadn't brought this up, "Its been 'interesting'"  
  
"Whats so 'interesting', in your letters lately, you sound like you're trying to be happy but your heart isn't in it. I've been worried about sweetie, I thought you were really excitied this new job," Sophie told, worry clouding her brown eyes.  
  
Kylin felt her eyes begin to tear up a bit. She thought she had done a good job masking her feelings up, but apparently she hadn't. "Its a real long story."  
  
"Well tell me about it, we have 28 minutes and counting," Sophie said, hoping to get her friend to smile.  
  
It helped a little. "Remember how happy I was to get this posting on the Enterprise," Kylin asked.  
  
"Do I ever, you bouncing off the walls when you called us," Sophie answering, remember the day Kylin got her assignment.  
  
"Well, this crew wasn't as happy as I was. From the moment I walked on that ship I was ostriced. The captain had the armory officer go through my bag with the chief engineer and told me that if I was spy that my ass was going to the brig," Kylin told her.  
  
Sophie's face went bright red, "That son of a bitch, I hope you told him off."  
  
"I didn't tell him but I put him in his place. Anyway it turned out that they didn't want me there to begin with for a number of reasons, a big one being that I'm a civilian and part of the F.P.I.C." It was no big secret that the F.P.I.C wasn't taken seriously and had to work for each placement given. "My first night there we ran into a battle between a rebel Calverion ship and an Imperial one." Kylin told her.  
  
Sophie nodded, the colony knew all about the Calverion conflict. A lot of their traders came this way. "What happened," she asked.  
  
"After their battle, the Imperial ship came to told to us. We went to their homeworld and had dinner with their council. When we returned the ship I was arrested about 20 minutes later for espionage."  
Kylin told her.  
  
Sophie Geller wasn't one for mincing words, "You've got to be fucking kidding me," she yelled, "they're lucky they're on that ship or I would kick their asses right now."  
  
"Calm down Soph, I don't what Aunt Lisa coming up here," Kylin whispered, "Anyway they arrested me, interrogated me and went through all my personal letter chips."  
  
"You didn't take this lying down," she asked.  
  
"Of course not, I told them to get me in touch with Cal and he told me he'd be there in fwe days to get me," Kylin said.  
  
"In disgrace of course," Sophie finished for her.  
  
"Of course, so anyway I was taken back to my quarters and I snuck out and went to surface," Kylin said.  
  
"You stole a shuttle craft," Sophie asked, shocked.  
  
"Of course not, I transport myself to the surface," Kylin said looking down at the bedspread, wondering which one sounded crazier.  
  
"Remember me to not have Ben show you how these things worked," Sophie told, remembering the urban legendes they had heard about transporters, "you when to the surface."  
  
"Yep and around the same time they realized I couldn't have done it. Someone else on the ship had done it, one of the Avengers who slipped through Starfleet's screening." Kylin continued, both of them knew that the Avengers were trying to destroy any cohension found between humans and other aliens. They were trying to get Earth to adopt a policy of isolation. "They caught with me, just as the Imperials were destroying a rebel base."  
  
"Wow," Sophie said, at a loss for words, "why did you stay?"  
  
"I had every intention of leaving when Cal came to get me," Kylin said playing with a thread on her bedspread. "He convinced me to stay and I did, obviously."  
  
"Have things gotten better," Sophie asked, really worried about her friend.  
  
"On the work front, its been amazing Sophie, I been seeing things, meeting other cultures that I couldn't even think of when I was on that Vulcan ship. Their isolations policies made it hard to meet new aliens. The captain and his crew are very open to that. But living with them has been something else. Instead of being on my ass 24/7 they making sure that everything is 'just fine'," Kylin said, "A light goes out to my room, someone is there in 5 minutes to fix it. I get a transmission, they ask me if I need a secure link each time. You ever seen a Vulcan express remorse, its not a pretty sight."  
Sophie had to laugh.  
  
"C'mon Kylin, I'm sure they just feel bad," Sophie said.  
  
"I know, but give it a rest, sheesh, this just reminds about everything before, I just want to get over it and everytime they do something, its like they're slapping me in my face," Kylin told her.  
  
"What about that engineer, Trip, I saw him holding your hand when you got that pod," Sophie asked.Kylin blushed a little, "Hah something is up, spill it girl."  
  
"He was the first person to really be nice to me on the ship, when I first arrived. He showed me around the ship and we had dessert together." she told her.  
  
"And, you're holding out, did he accuse you as well," Sophie asked.  
  
"At first yes, but he also was the first to believe that I was innocent," Kylin told her.  
  
"Okay, he's only half a monkey. What else," Sophie demanded, determined to get a nice piece of gossip from her.  
  
"He's been leaving a rose on my desk for the past 3 months," Kylin admitted.  
  
"Oh, so," Sophie pressed.  
  
"So after this, we're going to give it a try," Kylin said.  
  
"Its about time, you should really invited to the wedding this weekend, by the way Shannon wants you as a bridesmaid, so you need to give her your measures when she asks you tonight," Sophie and then noticed her friend's face going white. "Ky whats the matter?"  
  
Until that moment, Kylin had forgotten why she was home so early. How she going to tell this to the others? "I have to tell you something Sophie, but you can't tell anyone or they might panick," she told her friend.  
  
"What is it," Sophie asked slowly, not sure she wanted to know.  
  
Kylin gave her the same story, she had told her aunt. Both were shaking and in tears when she finished. "I won't tell anyone til tomorrow morning but after that.." Sophie said.  
  
They both nodded. "Ladies I have two bundles of joy here for you," both women turned and saw Ben with his 2 kids there.  
  
"Hey come in here, do you know how dull its been just the two of us," Sophie to her two kids who ran in.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this took so long and was so drippy, the section will be better, thanks :) 


	3. Indigestion

I don't anything that is Star Trek related except for a couple of mags.   
  
They played for half an hour, until it was time to get ready and greet people. Kylin was helping her aunt get the buffet ready when the bell rang. She went to get the door and it Archer, Trip, Hoshi, Malcolm and T'Pol at the door. The four humans were dressed in civilian clothes. Hoshi was wearing a purple dress with a floral print. Kylin decided to ask to her where she got it later. The men had come in casual attire, opting for sweaters and cords. Even T'Pol was wearing something less severe. Kylin welcomed them in her aunt's home.   
  
"Welcome to my home," Lisa told them, not quite as pleasant as she had been earlier, taking the bottle of wine, Archer offered her. Fornuatley, the crew didn't seem to noticed.  
  
They looked around at their surroundings. Most of the homes of this colony had a very similar look. What made them interesting was that while the bases were similar, the additional rooms were all unique, giving them a crazy quilt type of look. T'Pol commented that on when, Lisa came to greet them.  
  
"When we first arrived here, we had some pre fabricated homes in the cargo bays," Kylin explained, "They were all the same design. The first winter came a couple of weeks afther we landed, here so we really didn't have time to discuss individuality. The original plan was for a one story home with a living room, kitchen, 2 baths and a 3 bed rooms. When the spring came, the settlers added to their homes."  
  
"Kylin's uncle added all of this with my sons 18 years ago, Captain. Having to leave it would be very hard to do," Lisa told Archer, looking him right in the eye.  
  
"I'm sure it would," Archer replied, getting her meaning right away.  
  
"Glad to here," she replied. The bell rang again, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Thankfully Kylin got up, to answer the door. This time it was Cal Ishiera, two other F.P.I.C diplomats and 3 Vulcans.  
  
"Hello Kylin, you remember Jake Hartman and Angie Morgan," he said pointing to the 2 humans, "and Ambassador ."  
  
"Of course, welcome to New Tierra," she said, greeting them, realizing this had gone from bad to worse.  
  
Lisa came to the door to see the new visitors, as she greeted, Cal took Kylin aside. "Kylin have you arranged for a meeting with the council here," he asked.  
  
"Yes, first thing tomorrow morning, but my aunt knows," she told him.  
  
Cal rolled his eyes back. "Why did you do that," he asked.  
  
"She's my aunt, Cal, I can't exactly hide that from her. Why did you bring the Vulcans, you know how she feels about them, this going to be a disaster," she hissed, "its not like they going to help us."  
  
"They've offered to ferry these people back to Earth," Cal told her, "I couldn't say no"  
  
"Is something wrong," a voice called. They look around and saw Trip standing there, "you been standing there for a while."  
  
Kylin had to admit to herself that he picked the best times to show up. The others had gone to the living room and were staring at them. "Nothing," she said with her best poker face, smiling brightly, "Aunt Lisa, need any help?"  
  
They all went around the dinner table. Kylin, Sophie and Shannon got up to help serve everyone. Trip got with them, intending to serve. "Com. Tucker, please sit down, my girls can help it," Lisa said.  
  
"Uh okay," he said, catching the nod from Kylin. He guessed as long as she was back home, she was 12 again.  
  
The women had the food on the table in a matter of minutes. As Kylin sat down she noticed how the table was set up. The Vulcans were on the left side with the Starfleet crew. T'Pol had been put between the two groups. The children were at the bottom part of the table. Kylin was right next to them. Her colleagues were next to her and her brothers and their significant others next to them. Her aunt was at the head of the table.  
  
"So Captain Archer how is your journey, I trust it is going well," Lisa asked.  
  
"Its going very well," Archer said, pointing his comment at the Vulcan ambassadors, "We haven't met a challedge that has been unsolveable."  
  
Kylin and her colleagues exchanged a glance, hoping that this wouldn't become a diplomatic nightmare.  
  
"You know when, we started our journey, humans were only capable of warp 3 at best," Lisa said, "its amazing how far we've come in 20 years."  
  
Everyone at the table had to agree on that. "Some would say that was a foolhardy," Sorak said.  
  
The humans nearly choked. Kylin and Lisa kept their composure, "I wouldn't say that," Lisa said. "Look at my children, younger son Allan was only 4 when we left Earth. Kylie was only six when she left and Ben is just 2 years older then her. Look at them now. Ben helped with the warp 5 engine and Allan is with the terra reforming project. I have 2 grandchildren. We're just one family ambassador. You would be amazed at what our colony has accomplished."  
  
Trip noticed she didn't say anything about Kylin, she looked a little hurt.  
  
"Do you know in the 2 years that it took to get here, we had 25 different emergencies that handled without assistance," Lisa continued, "No one died on the way here by accident. If anyone has passed on, its been by natural causes."  
  
"No one is doubting the success of New Tierra, Mrs. Geller," Trip said gentley, wanting to end this conversation before it got out of control. He looked looked at Kylin and saw how uncomfortable she was. When they had lunch earlier she had told him how caught in the middle she felt, after all this was her home. She was sitting right across from him. He nudged her foot with his.   
  
Kylin felt something at her foot, she looked down and saw Trip's boot at her toe. She looked up and smiled a little. Misson accomplished, he thought.  
  
The table was silent for the rest of dinner until Lori spoke up. "Mommy can I ask a question," the girl asked.  
  
Sophie looked at her and said, "Sure honey what it is?"  
  
"Why do T'Pol, Takor, Sorak and Marov have pointy ears and look green are they sick," the little girl asked.  
  
If the Vulcans hadn't been there, Kylin would have probably died laughing. Unfornuately they were there and since the ground wasn't opening up to swallow her she could only turn beet red. However her family and the crew of the Enterprise were snickering. Only the F.P.I.C. members looked mortified. The Vulcans didn't look to please  
  
"I'll let your Aunt Kylin tell you that one," Sophie said, barely able to stop laughing, "Ky?"  
  
Kylin glared at her friend, "Remember honey, T'Pol Takor, Sorak and Marov are Vulcans, they're not from Earth so they're going look a little different from humans," Kylin told her, hoping that would be enough she couldn't explain genetics and she was pretty sure Lori wouldn't get it at four.  
  
"Me and Lori weren't born on Earth. Neither are any of our friends," Jason asked, "how come we don't look different?"  
  
"Because you, your sister and your friends are from the same species," Marov told them looking at the humans, "We are not."  
  
"Then heres to individuality," Kylin said raising her glass, "it makes the galaxy more interesting." The others raised their glasses and dinner was over.  
  
This time Allan and Ben got up and cleared the table. "Its an old tradition, the girls serve and the boys clean it up," Lisa explained, "I will arrange for a council meeting tomorrow at 0900, please be here."  
  
"We'll be here," Cal promised, "Kylin, we need to meet for stragety."  
  
"We can use the office," she said, "Cap. Archer, the Founding Festival is tonight, anyone is welcome."  
  
"The 'Founding Festival'", Trip asked.  
  
"Tonight is the 18th celbration of the founding of New Tierra," Ben told him. "Why don't you come with us, we can talk shop, I'm putting some ideas together for a tractor beam." Trip looked the Capt who nodded.  
  
"Goodnight then," and they left. Kylin and the other went into the study. The plan looked pretty much like what they had discuss via comm. They only had to meet for 30 mins.  
  
"Kylin, you are taking 1st chair with this," Cal told her, "Since you are familiar with this place, you have the most knowledge, can you handle this?"  
  
"Of course I can," Kylin said not really as sure as she wanted to be.  
  
The rest of the team left and Kylin was alone more or less in the house. Everyone had left for the festival. She wasn't sure she wanted to go. There was a knock at the door. She went to get it. Trip stood there leaning against the door with a rose in his hand.  
  
"Now tell me, how the hell did you get roses here," he asked handing it to her.  
  
"We brought them over and they took naturally," she answered taking it from him.  
  
"Just like the people here," Trip said, putting his hand on her face and kissed her.  
  
She responded, but hesitated for a moment. Sensing it he stopped, "Don't worry, I like to take things slow, lets go to the festival, its a blast," he said.  
  
"I don't know, Trip," she told him, "I'm not sure I'll enjoy it."  
  
"This is the last one, are you sure you want to miss it," he asked.  
  
She shooked her head. "Then lets go,"  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry about the drip this is getting a little longer then I planned :) 


End file.
